White Sheets
by Forgotten.Fairytale.Endings
Summary: I was always such a disappointment. I never meant to be, but I was. So I started hanging out with newer people, doing different things. However, I never meant for it to lead to murder… But it did.


**-****×-**

November 1st

The hallways were dead-like and near complete silence. Zombies (or so the students seemed) drowsily made their way to and from classrooms, hardly doing as much as blink and breath. I noticed how some many people were absent from all my classes, so I decided to check out the "counseling session" that was going on in the normally vacant back room, near the Gym. When I entered, very few eyes even glanced in my direction, but it wasn't unusual, I mean, no one _bothered_, but I assumed it was because their lives were so _devastatingly hard_ that they just couldn't worry themselves with another person. A loud wail erupted from somewhere in the room, drawing me from my thoughts.

"Why? Why did God have to take _her_?" one girl cried while the salty tears ran wildly down her cheeks. She didn't speak again; she just buried her head into the crook of her boyfriend's neck and shoulder. Her platinum blonde hair was partially tangled, but still looked—somehow perfect (it no question of why every girl envied her).

"Ino… it'll be OK," her boyfriend said calmly, trying to console her. One of his arms were wrapped around her back, while the other was wrapped around her front (not like that—her arms were blocking her chest), stroking one of her forearms.

"How can you say that? My best friend is gone; dead!" Ino shrieked, only to have her voice taken and replaced with dreadful sobs. I winced at the noise.

**-****×-**

_Let's rewind._

**-×-**

Halloween – October 31st

Children wore hideous masks, ran around in 15-dollar ($15) costumes, while holding onto little bags or pillowcases. Teenage girls dressed in mostly inappropriate outfits with their teenage boyfriends trailing behind them in their dumb attire (none of which make me laugh… at least I haven't seen one yet). Adults scampered behind their kids, only hoping to keep an eye on them and to keep them from seeing the older, slutty versions of clothes that were made especially for the holiday. Answering the doors and passing out candy were usually later-aged adults, who had grandchildren of their own. For some reason, a smile seemed plastered onto their faces whenever that piece of wood would open an entrance to their home (I always found that creepy).

Yes, this was most definitely Halloween. No doubt about it.

**-**

"Hinata, dear, why don't you go out tonight?" my mother commented, resting her hand on my shoulder. My pale eyes were focusing on the Algebra I study-card in front of me that was still entirely blank. How was I ever going to get my notes done if I couldn't think of anything to write down?

"Hinata. Do you hear your mother?" my father interjected as he hastily removed the card from my grasp and taking it into his own.

I glanced out the window that hadn't been covered by drapes. I noticed two girls from my school kissing their boys across the street, instantly making my face heat up. I returned my gaze to my parents and said, "No, I'd rather not. I need to study for Friday's test."

"Friday is several days away, Hinata! Please go out with your friends and be social—oh! Isn't that Ino and Sakura over there?" my mother exclaimed, motioning to one of the girls who'd been with their boyfriends. I didn't bother looking.

"So what?" I muttered, putting both arms on the mahogany table and burying my head into them. As if it could protect me from the cruelness of reality.

"Hinata, your grades are fine—not quite like we expect—but tonight you should do something fun," my mother said.

"All right, I'll go out," I sigh, giving in.

"Maybe she should—," my father started, showing my mother the blank study-card.

"Oh… well I'm sure she'll do it when she gets back."

"When's her curfew, then?" he asked.

"Nine o'clock sharp," she replied to her husband. Before they left, my father gave me back the piece of paper. Behind his thin-rimmed, metal glasses, his eyes met mine. Unlike like my skittish gaze, his was hard and intense and unhappy. Then he was gone.

And my father was disappointed in me… again. What had I done now? It wasn't like I begged my mother to go trick-or-treating with my one friend. For now, I've decided that my father isn't disappointed, he just hates me. My mother does too; she's been trying to make me a Barbie-doll for three years now and I was barely halfway through eighth grade!

**-**

"So, you're coming to the party with me tonight?"

I glanced at her with my pearly eyes. I nodded, "Yes, but I have to be home at nine o'clock."

"Wow!" my friend said before bursting out with a small giggle fit. "Do your parents really expect you to be home that _early?_" Her chocolate brown hair was just a few shades darker than her eyes, which glittered because of the streetlamps.

"Tenten, don't start," I sighed. "You need to remember I didn't even want to come."

"Yeah-yeah, don't worry, Hina!" Tenten said, waving her hand dismissively. Then she stopped abruptly, nearly making me cause an accident because of my clumsiness. She turned to me and pointed to my clothes. "What are you wearing?" she asked.

"Um, jeans and a t-shirt…?" I mumbled, slightly confused.

"How can you wear such _casual_ clothes to a _Halloween party,_ Hina? Well I guess we're going to have to stop at my Aunt's house before arriving."

"Since when did you live around here?" I asked.

"No, she's not the Aunt I live with! She's my mom's second younger sister, I guess. Anko is her name and I hear she… goes all out for this holiday, so let's get going!" Tenten grabbed my forearm and started tugging me down a street that I was vaguely familiar with. Her footsteps and mine seemingly bounced off the houses' structures and it created a loud echo. The sound was a new one for me, probably only because I'd never run this fast, in this location, and just for the hell of it.

"C'mon! We're almost there, I promise!" Tenten shouted to me.

"Are you sure? How do you even know where she lives?" I called back.

"I've visited a few times."

"How many is 'a few', Tenten?"

"Like ten in the past week, maybe."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why did you not tell me?" Weren't best friends supposed to tell each other everything? Keyword: _supposed to._

"Because I didn't think it mattered!" she paused and then came to a halt. "Here we are! Aunt Anko's house!" she said, pointing out a faded blue house with a large two-pane window right in the front. I guessed that the garage was painted beige, but you could hardly tell with the orange and black strobe lights that decorated the driveway. There was Styrofoam headstones lingered in areas on the grass with villainous names. Not to mention, a couple body parts coming from the ground, over the fence, and from the attic window.

"Like it? I came over to help once or twice of the times I visited," Tenten grinned proudly.

"Well it looks great," I praised her, only to see her overly-confidence smirk growing bigger. Sure she was my friend, but her enormous pride and egoistical-self got her into trouble sometimes. "Hey, none of the lights are on. I don't think she's home."

"No, she just makes it like that. Then when she opens the door, a spotlight will appear solely on her," Tenten whispered to me. She laughed, and then headed up the pathway up to the porch. I really hoped she was joking about that bright light that would make Anko the 'center of the attention'.

"Maybe, somehow, Tenten got that from Anko—the whole pride and ego thing," I thought. I meekly followed behind, ducking my head under an over-grown tree branch.

"Knock knock, Anko!" Tenten hollered while banging her fist on the door. Then BAM! Suddenly the door flew open and, as predicted, a *****effulgent light exploded from nowhere, only to reveal a woman, striking a suggestive pose. "Ha-ha, what's with the stance, Auntie?" Tenten scoffed in a jokingly way.

"Oh, it's you," Anko sighed. "Who is your friend?"

"Hinata Hyuuga!" Tenten said loudly.

"Ah, you're the daughter of the seriously rich people down the other street, huh? Well, you don't see as arrogant as them, so welcome, Hinata," Anko said, motioning for us to get inside. "Come on, you're letting all the cold in."

Once we were inside, the spotlight dies and original, dimmer lights flicker on. Anko plopped herself down in a leather armchair, leaving me and Tenten standing. "So what'd you two come 'ere for? Aren't you supposed to be at a party?" Anko asked.

"She needs a costume. One fit for her age," Tenten explained. "I don't want anything too revealing, but something that will show her body a little more than this baggy stuff." Tenten tugged a little at my oversized t-shirt; nonetheless, my face was already burning up with a red coating.

"What size are you?" Anko asked, instantly shooting up from the chair.

"Uh, m-medium in juniors for a shirt and o-one in jeans," I murmured. Anko dashed over to the second closet in the living room and picked out several pieces of clothing.

"A nurse, a maid, a rabbit, or a ringleader, like me," Anko declared, smiling contently.

"Oooh, Hina, you should try on the maid and the bunny one!" Tenten suggested, nodding. "But first, I'm going to change into my own costume. Be right back!" Tenten hurried through the corridors and eventually I heard the noise of a closing door.

"So… how'd you, such a cute and quiet little thing, become friends with loud-mouth, cocky Tenten?" Anko asked.

"Well, she stuck up for me in fourth g-grade and s-she's pretty funny," I told her, cursing my stammering. It always happened when I met a new person; that's why I was teased four years ago.

"Ta-da!" Tenten shouted when she came around the corner. It was tight, leather-like fabric cloaking her. "I'm going to wear the 'biker-chic' outfit! It's like Megan Fox's on Transformers 2!"

"That's nice, Tenten, really," Anko started. "But you should be more concerned with how it'll look _after_ you wear it to a party. You could get alcohol on it or maybe drug powder; you better not ruin my costume!"

I raised my eyebrows, almost intrigued by the fact that Anko cared more about fabric rather than Tenten's health issues that would certainly be at risk if she smoked or drank. I took another quick look at Anko's ringleader outfit and thought, "But then again…"

"Whatever, Auntie," Tenten shrugged. "Yo, Hina, it's your turn to try it on! Go on, get to the bathroom!" Her tone was anxious and encouraging, nevertheless, I was afraid.

**-****×-**

"Tenten, maybe I should go return the…" How sad; I couldn't even finish! My fingertips were twitching while my body shook.

"No way! You look great and I'm sure everyone else will think so too!" Tenten exclaimed. She hurried up the cobblestone path and reached the porch before putting her hand on the golden door-handle. I quietly dashed after her, not wanting to be alone on the streets at this time. I reached for my hip, but then remembered I was wearing a dress that did not hold pockets like my (fabulous) jeans. No cell phone—I now understand why Tenten removed it from my possession. I mumbled, "No phone, no time, no curfew."

"What was that, Hinata?" Tenten asked, looking at my with her dark colored eyes.

"Oh, nothing, let's just go inside," I said, waving my hand in the air, as if it would make my words evaporate. She nodded and grinned devilishly. A shiver shot down my spine, like one always did when she gave me that (in a way) tortured smile.

"Hey, you, heads up!" someone shouted when Tenten pushed open the door, only to reveal a sight that would frighten any adult (but surprisingly not me); it was the scene of a teenage party. She ducked under to football that was being thrown as she made her way into the house, leaving me to tread behind her in one of the sluttiest outfits I've ever seen. Nevertheless, many girls I recognized from school were wearing costumes just as mad, maybe even a few that were _worse. _

"Oh my God! Is that the one and only Hinata Hyuuga?" I spun around in haste when I heard someone yell out my name. Standing out in such a crowded hallway was a teenage boy dressed in Fire-Villa High School's football uniform, face-paint and all. His bittersweet smirk was something I was unable to miss while I studied his face. "Don't recognize your own cousin, I see," he said.

"Neji…?" I mumbled, unsure if it were my older relative. "Since when do you go to F.V.H.S.?" I asked, biting at my lower lip, as if it would hold down my nervousness.

"Since your dad—my uncle—insisted I go there. He's letting me stay in the guesthouse in your backyard. Have you really not noticed?" His question seemed rhetorical, so I didn't bother answering it. I simply gazed at him with blinded, oh-so pure pearl eyes.

"My father did what? Why would he have you go to my school? Even more, live _at my house?_" I said.

"You ask too many questions, like always," Neji sighed, but the breath was soon abruptly cut off. "Oh? Now what is it that you're wearing, Hinata? Some trashy outfits like that… Hmph, I'm certainly shocked my uncle—your father—even let you out of the house," Neji commented, his tone harsh.

I opened my mouth, like I were going to speak, but Neji and I both knew I wouldn't. I quickly hurried away, practically diving into the huge sea of people and allowing myself to get lost.

**-**

**Author's Note;** So that's all I have for you at the moment. This story is just one to go with the previous holiday (Halloween). Tragedy struck my whole community pretty hard this past week, a girl—teenage girl died (oh and it was Tyler's birthday on Monday). My school is devestated and truly heartbroken, so parts of this will be because of Christina's death. Thank you for reading.

*****-marked words:

Effulgent: shine forth brilliantly; radiant.


End file.
